Sweet Love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Lovers embraced together in the art of love making.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Warning this contains a lot of slash

Pairing is Raven/ Stevie Richards.

My lovely plebs wanted more slash so here it is

I do not own WWE.

* * *

The smile was intoxicating and he loved it, it was all he ever needed to live, him, his lover and the smile. Hand in hand they walked down the hallway, ignoring the yells and banging that vibrated through the walls, none of it matter to them as they had each other. Soon they reached a door and Stevie placed his free hand on the door knob then twisted it before pushing the door, Raven smiled as they both entered the room and a swift kick to the door it became closed shutting them out from the world, bringing the into their own haven.

Window shut and blinds pulled down, a few small candles were lit giving the room a warm glow, Raven and Stevie stopped in the middle of the room facing one another. Both were smiling, hands still intertwined, they both looked loving into one another.

'Im so lucky, he doesn't deserve me'

Thoughts that ran through their minds, Stevie's free hand soon was cupping Raven's cheek and he tilted his head watching as his love closed his eyes leaning against his hand. Stevie's touch was soft and Raven would never trade them for the softest thing in the world, that skin was soft and it would be all his nobody else's. Hands came apart as Stevie placed his other hand upon the other cheek, he made sure his touch was gently, how he loved feeling Raven's cheeks.

Happy with his feel of Raven's cheeks, Stevie brought his lover closer to him so he could taste those sweet rich full lips. Their lips met in a sweet tender embraced, Raven wrapped his arms around Stevie, his hands caressing his lovers neck. Soon after a few minutes, Raven felt the gently pressure on his lips and he parted his lips slightly, he would gladly let Stevie's tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues met and moved against each other, Raven moaned as he pressed his body closer to Stevie who moved his hands into the blonde locks of Raven.

Falling backwards onto the bed, Stevie let out a groan as he felt Raven's erected member rubbed against his own member through the pants he wore. Raven placed his hands on either side of Stevie's head, removing his lips from his love, he planted sweet kissed on Stevie's ear and moved down south to the neck.

"Raven" Stevie whispered as he arched his body up.

He could feel the smile coming from Raven as the guy slightly sucked on one spot on the neck, knowing there was going to be a bruise in the morning. Pulling back, Raven smiled down at Stevie, they helped each other pull of their clothes till there were left on the bed in the nude. Raven was running his fingers across Stevie's chest while the man in chest was looking at a delightful sight in front of him. Tall and erected was his lover's member, it twitched, he wanted to take the beaut into his mouth but Raven refused to move so he took hold of it with his left hand and slowly began to stroke it.

A grin took a place upon his face as he watched Raven close his eyes and a small moan escaped out of the those pretty lips, Stevie loved hearing the moans and kept stroking that beaut but stopped, he didn't want his lover going off to soon, he wasn't done yet.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, he put them in his mouth before pulling them back out, with his free hand. Stevie pulled Raven forward so their chest were touching and Raven's fine ass was sticking up in the air, their lips met again in a sweet embrace as did their tongues. His fingers moved to that ass, Stevie didn't stick them straight in, no, he slowly ran them up and down the glory hole. Making sure his lover was relaxed was always the first priory, a couple of time he had to slap Raven's hands away, the man was impatient.

"Stevie stop teasing me" Raven moaned, their lips never parting for long.

"What's is it you want" He replied.

"I want you to stick them in, make me feel good"

Stevie smiled as he inserted one finger and slowly pulled it out before moving it back in, their lips parted as Raven buried his face into Stevie's neck. The motioned of the fingers was slow at first but soon it picked up and Raven could no longer keep his moans to himself so he pulled away from Stevie's neck and flung his hair back. Happy with what he saw, Stevie flipped them over so he was now on top, his fingers never leaving their place.

"Stevie please" Raven pleaded.

"I can't hear you" Stevie said.

"I want you inside me" Raven said again but louder.

Taking his fingers out, he licked his fingers and closed his eyes I excitement of the taste and rubbed his member making sure it was nice and wet for his lover. Hands on Raven's hips, he guided his member to the glory hole and slowly entered, making sure to be gentle with Raven. The man in question, felt his world explode when he felt that throbbing member enter him.

"You ok?" Stevie asked.

Raven nodded as no words could leave his lips, he was in so much pleasure, he moved his hips slightly trying to get Stevie moving and did he notice so Stevie slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

They were making sweet love with one another, sweat upon their bodies, moans bouncing off the walls in the room as Stevie began to pick up the pace. Soon they switched from doing doggie style to were both lovers were locking at one another but this time Raven was stroking Stevie's member, he didn't want his lover to feel left out.

Both of them were going to enjoy tonight and experience the pleasure of one another.

"Stevie im.."

"I… so.. am…

Both men were near their peak so picking up the pace, they brought their lips together and once their tongues wrapped together with one another, shivers went off through their bodies as both men had reached their peak together. Feeling hot and sweaty, both men lay there, breathing heavily as they tried to relax their stiff bodies. Stevie pulled out of Raven and climbed in to bed while Raven had grabbed a tissue off the side and wiped his stomach before throwing it to the floor and climbing into bed.

Stevie wrapped his arms around Raven and they both lay there, neither one spoke, soon Raven fell asleep to Stevie's heart beat and his lover soon followed suit. Both lovers lay there, soaked in the sweat after the sweet love making they had.

They will rest from now on but tomorrow will always bring on another session of sweet sweet love.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
